Менуэтт/Галерея/Сезон 2
Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Main cast has come S2E02.png Celebration S2E2.png Twilight smiling S2E02.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Нулевой урок Twilight walking S02E03.png Minuette id S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle trotting S2E03.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Mayor gimme that! S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png Затмение Луны Minuette in doctor costume S02E04.png Crowd watching S2E04.png Ponyville kneeling to Luna S2E4.png Luna talking S2E04.png Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png Luna hoof in air S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Luna 'The fun has been doubled!' S2E04.png Ponies cheer for Luna S2E04.png Spiders going down S2E04.png Everypony scared S2E04.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Ponies cheering for Luna S2E04.png Pipsqueak tugging on Luna's tail S2E4.png Настоящие сёстры The ponies observe the competition S2E05.png Rarity launching grapes into the vat S2E05.png Berryshine and her sister S02E05.png Berryshine bumping into Piña Colada S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png Eggs shattered S2E05.png Загадочная лихорадка Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png Таинственный защитник DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png Mysterious Mare Do Well rally posters Batman S2E08.png Секрет моего роста Minuette and Cherry Berry run away S02E10.png Minuette no horn S02E10.png Канун Дня горящего очага Unicorn ponies S2E11.png Earth ponies, Pegasi and unicorns S02E11.png Sassaflash pulling the rope S02E11.png Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png Unicorn ponies stand proud S2E11.png Пропажа Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png Everypony upset S02E15.png Ponies surrounding Flim S2E15.png Flim kissing Apple Bloom's forehead S02E15.png Crowd looking at the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 1 S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Nonpareil song finale S2E15.png Nonpareil song finale wider S2E15.png Flim and Flam big finish of song S2E15.png Everypony sad2 S02E15.png The ponies decline the offers S2E15.png Everypony no! S02E15.png Everypony no!! S02E15.png FlimFlam escape S02E15.png День сердец и копыт Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png Настоящий друг Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 3 S2E18.png Background ponies smiling S2E18.png Настоять на своём Goldengrape about to grab some vegetables S2E19.png The ponies head for the seminar S2E19.png Minuette at Iron Will's rally S2E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Minuette in corner S02E19.png Iron Will pointing to crowd S2E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png Давно пора Twinkleshine and Minuette S2E20.png Everypony else S02E20.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1 Minuette 'Me too!' S2E25.png Lyra, Twinkleshine and Minuette behind Cadance S2E25.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png Nopony notice evil song & smile S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 1 S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 2 S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine eyes S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 3 S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine distracted S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine jump after the bouquet S2E26.png Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png Soarin' and Rainbow Dash S02E26.png Looking out for the bouquet S2E26.png Категория:Галереи персонажей